


LYCAN || JJP

by Bts7_wally



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baby, Birth, Jaebum is a lycan, Jinyoung is an omega, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romance, Sex, jjproject, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bts7_wally/pseuds/Bts7_wally
Summary: A newbie in college that catches Jaebum's eyes. Jinyoung thinks he is a beta but he is not.I am not good with summary.Don't copy, I already posted this on wattpad.





	1. Omegaverse

Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused.

 

Betas are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; in some fanworks Betas aren't present and the trope is known as Alpha/Omega, in others they take the role and functions of Omegas and Omegas aren't present. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas.

 

Omegas are generally lowest on the hierarchy (although in some fanworks Omegas are rare and prized). Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.

 

So, this much is needed information. As the story continues, I will require you with more info.

 

Thank you!


	2. chapter 1

Jaebum

His face. Again.

I see his face, again. Flustered. Buried in pillow.

How, his pink lips, parted. Moaning.

Eyes, closed. In pleasure.

I can only see his face. That look so erotic.

How, uneven his breathing, is.

I see his, opening his eyes but then-

BAM!!!

" HYUNG! YOU ARE GOING TO MISS YOUR COLLEGE TODAY!"  thanks to my younger brother. I groaned and pulled myself up and growled at him.

" Im youngjae!!! You little brat!!" I growled in my alpha tone and he dashed outside of my room.

So, this is me. Rude, arrogant and popular. Im Jaebum. Position, Alpha. Breed, lycan. The most powerful.

And that was my brother, youngjae. He is an alpha too,but not a Lucian, that's why he has guts to wake me up like this. 

 

With a sigh, I padded to my bathroom, that was connected to my room. I did my daily routine and with a quick shower, I made my way out.

Wearing my white T-shirt and blue jeans and taking my leather jacket over it and wearing my shoes, I made my way down. Youngjae was already eating his breakfast and giggled as he saw me.

" good morning, mom"

" mom, I am going to lock my room from next time, I don't want this brat" I growled and my looked at me with surprise.

" don't use that alpha tone on me" I rolled my eyes.

Grabbing a toast, I quickly made my way to my car and drove to my college. Yup, we are loaded.

                         ❤

" will you guys stop eating each others face" I pushed Jackson and mark away. Jackson bring an alpha growled but my one look, made him back down.

Ahh, nothing special. I am just one and only lycan.

" don't be rude, jaebum. When you will meet your mate. You will behave like this, too" I scoffed at his words. I am not, interested.

" anyways, did you heard about the new student?" Jackson asked and my eyes snapped at him in confusion and he answer " other students say that, he is a mixture of sexy and hot" I nodded.

" omega or alpha?" I asked and he shrugged. 

I was about to say something, when the teacher came inside. " good morning class"

We all replied and he continued " I know it's weird, but in our college, we have a transfer student of third year"

Cool, now in our third year, we have a transfer student. Who is that stupid, to change their college at this year? I scoffed. That student must be a joke.

" because of some problem, he is transferred to this college. Highly intelligent student" we all nodded. And then he called that student.

Fuck.

Fuck. This. Shit. I'm. Out.

My body went to the lowest temperature, when my eyes fell on that boy. His side profile. I like that ass. I chuckled.

But,  when he turned around. I felt everything went black. No. Fucking. Way. He. Is. Standing. In. Front. Of. Me.

The boy from my dream. Who I always see, from the past two months. Standing in front of me smiling. Who the fuck he is?

Same lips, same nose and same eyes. I don't know, if he is my mate or not but boy, I need to be away from him.

" meet him, this is Park Jinyoung" the teacher introduced him and I repeated " jinyoung"

" hello! Please take care of me, thank you!" he smiled and lightly and the teacher, pushed him a little to choose his seat.

I saw, how slowly he was walking. My heart just came out of my mouth, when he settled his cute ass beside me.

" hello!" he smiled and moved his hand forward. I ran my fingers through my hair replied " whatever, Im jaebum"

His smiled, dropped and he replied " are you like this to all?"

I growled out " be in your lane kid, you are talking lycan alpha"

" I don't see anything special" he replied and laughed on his own stupid joke.

Our conversation stopped and the teacher started their class. He is annoying as fuck. Smiling looking here and there. " he is hella, cute" my head turned towards seokjin, who looked at him like a prey.

He already has a mate, and still staring.

" alpha, beta or omega?"

" beta"he smiled. Why anyone would fuck a beta. They are same as human.

I shook my head and made my way out of the class as the class ended. " hey! Can you show me the way for art class?" I growled. Not again!

I nodded and we made our way to art class. The worst thing is that, when I saw his subjects, we have matching subject. Fuck it.

" are really going to follow me, everywhere?" I asked and his ears turned red. He shook his head and looked away. I doubt that he is a beta.

                          ❤

 


	3. Chapter 2

Jaebum

He was walking in front of me, cheerfully, looking at everyone and smiling. He is going to kill me one day because of his kind nature. Which I don't have.

My eyes went to his head, and slowly they travel to his neck. Well a tempting white smooth neck. They slowly ran down to his narrow waist and stopped at his round ass.

At least they were interesting.

Can I just smack his ass.

What. The. Fuck. I. Am. Thinking!

Suddenly, someone stumble and hit my shoulder. How the fuck he touched me. " see, where you are going, blind!" I yelled back.

" hey! You don't have to yell at them" jinyoung turned towards me.

I cocked my brow, seriously this guy?

"  don't look at me like that, I am saying because it's bad to treat someone like this" he said and folded his hand.

" go to your class, I am not interested in your talk" I replied and walked opposite.

" stupid, bear " I heard him mumbling and showed my middle finger to him.   
                         ❤

" mom, why so much of food?" I asked as I entered inside my kitchen.

" Mrs. Park coming " she smiled and I nodded. Mom and Mrs. Park are close friends.

I made my way to my room and lie down to my bed. Hah! That boy. His face from my dream flashed in my mind again. How sensual and sexy he looked even though innocence and cuteness drip from him.

He is really interesting.

His lips.

His neck.

His back.

His ass.

Him.

Jaebum growled and got up from his place to take a cold shower but call from his mom, stopped him.

" jaebum! Please open the door" jaebum groaned and made his way towards the door.

Well, he was surprised again.

There stood, Mrs. Park with her two boys.

" come inside!" mom yelled and I backed away. My eyes, caught his and he blushed away.

Why. The. Fuck. He. Blushed.

" jimin! Let's go upstairs!" my brother yelled from my back and pulled jimin away.

" let me help you" Mrs. Park smiled and made her way towards kitchen. Jinyoung was about to make his way towards the kitchen, when I grabbed his elbow.

" where the fuck are you going?"

" k-kitchen?" he replied.

" stay away form me" I said and yanked him at him.

" but you are pulling, how can I stay away like this?" he pouted. My heart actually stopped working for a second. My mind flashed those lewd pic and I pushed him away.

" jaebum, serve him something" my mom really has to do this!!! I mentally shouted.

I groaned and filled the glass with apple juice. Making my way back I slammed the glass on the table in front of couch, where he was sitting.

He smiled sweetly and thanked me. How, can he behave like this?

Drinking the juice in one go, pulled his glass away from lips. I clenched my jaw and hand turned into fist. How the his lips got wet because of juice.

The. Fuck. His. Moist. Lips.

                          ❤

The food was delicious but person beside me was too, but I am not interested. He got up from his seat to pass the rice and as his ass hit the chair he knocked the damn glass.

What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Him.

" I am sorry! I am sorry jaebum" his hand clutching tissue, trying dab my groin area.

I gripped his wrist. I glared at him and pushed his hand away. " get away "

I got up from my seat and made my way to my room. I just hate changing clothes. I pushed my jeans out of my legs and pulled off my shirt. I am boy going to get out of this room, so I wore my sweatpants.

I was about to wear my shirt when the door suddenly open and there stood, one an only Park jinyoung. Wide eyes, staring my half naked body.

His ears, his cheeks all red, like strawberry. I wanted to laugh so loud.

The. Fuck. He. Get. Shy.

Leaving my shirt there. I made my way towards him. Being a lycan, I was more broader than him. I was one inch taller than him but he looked so small.

His body, pressed to the door. His eyes planted towards floor. His tip of ears red. " what's wrong with you?" i teased.

" m-mom said, be with you" he said but then his eyes snapped towards me.

" are you really a beta?" I asked.

He nodded furious. He licked his lips.   
My face leaned towards his face. My lips just away from his. My eyes looking at him and them his lips and our distance, getting closer.

And then his eyes closed. And I smirked.

" I am never gonna kiss you. You are a beta. Useless" I laughed and made my way back to bed, where my shirt was.

His eyes shot open and he scowled at me and I laughed harder. He is really stupid. I will never kiss a beta.

                         ❤

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

  
Im jaebum

I opened the door and groaned. " what do you want now?"

" my mom send some cookies" he shoved the box on my chest and left soon. I looked at him with wide eyes. How the fuck he can treat me like this.

I put the box away and followed him out.

" hey! Useless ass" I growled and pulled back his collar.

" ahh, leave me!!" he yelled back.

I turned him around and gave him good punch that made him fell down. His eyes, widen. Blinking his eyes rapidly he looked at me. I can clearly see, tears pulling around.

" you are so mean!" he yelled back.

" I just don't Fucking care. I am a lycan so you better respect me!" I yelled back. He was trying to say something but he got up and left.

Idiot.

                         ❤

" I heard you punched that guy" Jackson laughed. I smirked.

" you are really bad, you should not bully them" mark said as he back hugged Jackson.

" yeah yeah, don't give me advise" I muttered and my eyes snapped at the boy, who I was so done with it.

He. Fucking. Smiled. At. Me. Again.

I glared at him and then he smiled at mark, who happily replied. I rolled my eyes.

Sitting on my bench, I was ready with the literature, when I saw him coming at me. He sat next to me but little close. I shifted a little. Damn he smell so good.

You know that chocolate and mint scent.

" good morning" he smiled at me and took out his book.

" bad morning" I replied and turned away.

" jaebum?" I was not going to answer but the way he called, my body moved automatically.

" what?"

His hand pointed towards the red mark on his cheek. My eyes went towards the area and guilt crawl to my body. " even though you punched me. I don't feel bad. I behaved badly first. So, sorry" he smiled and before I can answer.

Everything happened so fast that I was left aghast. His moist lips, touched my cheeks and as soon as he kissed my cheek he pulled away.  
I was looking at him with wide eye.

What. The. Fuck. Happened. The. Fuck. He. Kissed. Me.

" you said, you cannot kiss beta. But beta can kiss you"

I banged my head on my table. Did he really kissed me. Can I just die. I am not going to wipe that thing off.

                       ❤

" jaebum, why are you so popular?"

" because I am lycan"

Jinyoung pouted and looked down.

" what happened to you now?"

" you are lycan. I heard there's only one lycan and that's you. I too want to be a lycan" hearing this, I laughed loudly.

" well, you cannot change that" jinyoung pouted more and said " you are so mean all the time, why?"

" because you ask a lot of question, useless beta" jinyoung rolled his eyes and changed his direction as i showed his middle finger.

                         ❤

It's been only a month and jinyoung took a long leave already. I knew he was a stupid guy to take long leaves, missing out classes.

" jimin!" I yelled and saw him smiling at me.

" come here!" he ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I like this kid because he is my brothers best friend. No other feeling.

" hey kid! Where is jinyoung?" I don't know why I even asked this.

" he is not well. Mom said he was supposed to be in his room. His room is really hot nowadays" he scratched his head and said with a confused face.

I shrugged and shooed him away. On the way to my class, I saw mark. " hey mark, where is Jackson?"

" oh, hi! He went to washroom" I nodded and we both made our way to class.

Some assignment sheets were distributed so I took mine and teacher instructed to give absentees. So I took jinyoung.

                         ❤

" hello, Mrs Park" she barely opened the door and smiled at me. I looked at her with confusion and asked " where is jinyoung, I need to handover this paper"

" umm... Give this to me, I will give him. Don't worry he fine" she smiled and took the paper. She slammed the door and I turned around and left not before muttering " like I give a fuck"

I made my way back to my home and completed all my assignments. I runner my face and lie down on my bed. My eyes slowly got droopy and I slipped into darkness.

I see back.

Someone in his coat.

I can see him, taking off his coat.

Even though, his back facing me. He look so tempting.

His neck. Covered with the white collar.

Soon, he pulled that off too.

His long, pale, smooth neck, comes in view.

I can basically feel my adams apple bop with the thirst to bite him.  
I can hear him moaning.

Moaning my name.

GAH!!!!!!!!!

WHY. THE. FUCK. I. SEE. HIM. IN. MY. DREAMS.

I pulled myself from the damn bed and ran straight to my bathroom. I am just so done with this boy.

FUCKING. PARK. JINYOUNG.

                        ❤

My eyes hurt so much! I just cannot sleep without him appearing in my dreams now. He haunts me!

" hyung, are you fine?" youngjae asked. I nodded and he smiled.

I drove to my college. I just don't want to face anyone. Like anyone.

" jaebum you look dead" Jackson mocked. I hate him sometimes.

" because I am" I growled back. I don't want to answer anything.

I pushed him away and made my way to cafeteria. Siting at my usual spot. I kept my tray and hung my head low. I an tired of this boy.

" h-hey! You missed the previous class" my eyes snapped towards the voice. Not even waiting for my response he sat down and looked at him food.

" what happened to you?"

" I am fine, jaebum" jinyoung smiled but that smile never reached to his eyes.

His body looked more thin and him fidgeting on his place, but his beaming smiled changed the topic.

" why are you so Tired?"

I shook my head.

I felt his hand near my face. But he did not touch and pulled away. " must be college assignments, right?"

I nodded.

" how are you now?" I asked. He turned so quickly at me, that he almost snapped his neck.

" i-i am good. I-i got f-fever and that i-it"

I slowly nodded. He is weird, since the time he came back. My hand suddenly (automatically) touched his back but the way he jumped I pulled my hand away.

What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Him.

" hey, you are sick" my hand pointed on his face that was totally red.

" no, I am fine. Se-see you then" I shrugged as he went away. Weird.

I still doubt.

        
                            ❤

 


	5. chapter 4

Im jaebum.

" jaebum!!" I groaned as I heard him again.

Wow. I still cannot believe, he changed so well in a month again.  
I huffed.

" what?"

" where are you going?"

" library. Now, don't stop me, library is gonna shut down in 10 minutes"

" shut down?"

" yeah they close automatically, useless beta"

" don't call me that!" I growled, when he suddenly snapped.

He followed me inside and I quickly went to the stack area. God. Why they have so much of books!!! Yeah it's a library.

I was searching through books, when I saw the time, 5 minutes left. Shit!

A-ha!

I quickly grabbed my book and went towards the issue section. Well, we have to do everything on our own. I saw jinyoung already there and groaned.

" do fast!"

" I am done!" I pushed him away and quickly typed the code. Scanning the bar code. I was about to get the slip. The Fucking machine stopped.

Ahhhh!!!

I kicked the damn machine. How slowly it's taking about the slip.

BAM!

My heart, literally stopped working. I pulled the slip and really slowly turned around. Only to watch the damn horror.

The. Fuck. They. Closed. The. Damn. Door.

" Jinyoung!!" I yelled in frustration.

" why are you shouting, when I am just behind you?"

" there is a thing called at frustration yell. You got to do it, sometimes" I said in a duh tone.

" see. I got the history of art book" he said with a smug look.

" do you realize that we have to get out of this damn library?"

" but it's already closed. It will open tomorrow, so it's better to be calm. Are really an alpha?" he laughed.

Useless. I muttered.

I made my way to the front seat and sat down with a book. My peripheral vision showed how he was giggling reading a stupid novel.

❤

I smell something.

Something, delicious.

Whimpers.

Sobs.

Why so hot in here?

Am I dreaming again!

My eyes snapped open. The sun already went down.

A growl, escaped from my throat.

I can basically feel the heat.

My nail dig into my flesh and I closed my eyes. And I know, my pupils are dilated.

I growled. I growled loudly.

Grunts.

My teeth. Ready for sinking.

I knew that smell very well.

I padded, where I felt the heat and that chocolate mint scent.

Deep breaths.

Whimpers.

And sweat smell.

As soon as I turned to last section. That was deep inside. My eyes fell on the miserable omega. Near the wall.

The light from moon, falling over him. His body covered in sweat. His coat already thrown somewhere.

" ja-jaebum" he whispered. His eyes hooded with pain and lust. I gulped. His neck.

" ja-jaebum. I need you" he whimpered and fell forward, when he felt the wave of heat again.

I took small steps and voice came out of me" you are in heat?"

Suddenly everything changed. His looked so different, like any other soul went inside his body. " jaebum, I need you"

He got up for his place. He smirked.

" Y-you don't know, how much I need you" he giggled. His eyes showed pure lust.

" but you were a beta?"

" I thought, I was"

His body hugged mine. His scent all over me.

" don't you want to fuck an omega" he asked his hand moving to my waist. How badly I am controlling myself.

" Alpha Lycan, don't you want to decorate my body" I growled.

" jaebum" that moan ring in my ear again.

" Alpha jaebum. Don't you want to claim my dirty mouth. " his eyes directly looking at me. Such an untamed omega.

" your omega, needs you inside" his voice whispered in my ear. " fuck your omega, hard. Claim your prize, lycan jaebum" and he bit my ear lobe.

I pushed him away. He fell on the damn floor. He back facing me.

I see him taking off his shirt.

A smile playing on his lips.

His soft neck coming in view.

Everything's repeating.

As he pulled off his shirt. He slightly turned his head and his hand palmed his nape and he moaned out 

 

"claim your prized possession, Im jaebum"

❤


	6. chapter 5

It's a mature chapter. I don't know if you guys want mature chapter or not.

Better to wear earphones when listening to the video. I am not responsible for anything.

Anyways!

I'm jaebum

" claim your prized possession, I'm jaebum" he moaned out my name and his shirt, fell from his body.

My breathing hitched.

His body was shining. How diamond reflects in the sun. His body was so mesmerizing.

" how annoying" I growled and pushed him towards the wall. His mouth left a hollow laugh and I growled.

I connected my mouth to his neck. As soon as I kissed. A kind of electric current, went down through my body. I groaned and sucked his neck. I was assaulting his neck, till it was red.

I turned his around and his my eyes met his. His eyes were like galaxy. " what happened, Mr alpha, cat got your tongue?" he said with a smirk playing on his face.

Damn this man. I hate him.

My hand grabbed his neck. My thumb rubbed on his lower lip and he whispered out the words, that provoked me more " ahh..... Rough.. I like rough"

" from this dirty mouth of yours, you will beg, beg for more"

Our faces were so close that our lips were brushing while taking. " oh really?" he asked and licked my lips.   
My hand gripped the back of his necks and our lips connected. I but his plum soft lips. His hand working on my shirt. I titled his head for better access to his mouth and kissed him deeper.

He opened his mouth and slide my tongue in. Our eyes close. Drowning in immense pleasure. I shoved my knee, between his thigh and he moaned.

I sucked his tongue and pulled away. I smirked as my hand palmed his bulge. He jumped and he shuddered. My hand slowly and painfully rubbed him from his jeans.

I kissed him on lips. "so" kiss "fucking" kiss "beautiful" kiss "jinyoung" I licked my lips, and grabbed him down and he smiled " stop teasing"

I trailed my lips to his jaw.

To his neck.

" ahh.... Don't stop... Ahh...ugh" I cannot stop myself from smirking.   
I sucked his neck, his tender skin. I nipped on his skin and his hand massaging my hair. His hand tighten its grip on my hair.

He pulled me by my hair and connected his lips. The kiss was no where soft or slow. It was a rough, hard kiss. As we both pulled away, a trail of saliva left behind.

His hands already did the job of unbuttoning my shirt. I threw my shirt somewhere and by gripping his neck I pulled him for another kiss.

My hands rubbed his side, furiously. His skin, felt so good under my fingers. My hands squeezed his ass. His suddenly pulled away and his face buried in my neck. His closeness made me feel his hot breath near my neck.

I massaged his ass and my lips worked on the junction between his neck and shoulder. " yeah alpha, bite me. Make me yours"

As soon as he said, I reply " as you wish" with that I sink my canines in his tender skin. Claiming him as mine. He has my mark now.

" now, park jinyoung, it's time for you, to use this dirty mouth" he licked his tongue and I pushed his head down. His hands pulled down my pant and boxer.

" Hands at the back omega. Only mouth"

My body shivered with the pleasure as his warm inviting mouth accepted my cock. His hands, rested on my tight and his sucked me very well.

His tongue, rubbed on my slit and I whimpered. The groans, worked as a vibrate, his licked and playful ran his tongue on me.

My hands gripped his hair and tonight, I got the best mouth work. I gave him a deep throat and my mouth left tons of moans.

I can see him staring at me, with his brown orbs with little amount of tear brimming in his eyes. His plum lips, perfectly around my cock. God, he face look so sexy.

Before I can hit my orgasm, I pushed him away, he smirked and have me last lick. Pulling him up, I pulled him for kiss.

My hands worked on his pant, I pushed down his pants and my hand went inside his boxer. I grabbed him and wrapped my fingers around, pumping it up and down.

" cum baby, cum you naughty boy"

" ahh.... I... I ca-cant.... S-stop... It's too m-much" his voice cracked terribly as was near to his climax, my thumb rubbed his slit and his body jerked up. His cum decorated my abdominal area, and some drip on my fingers.

" fu-fuck me. Please, fuck me hard"

" beg, more nicely"

" Im jaebum. Fuck me, like there is no tomorrow, fuck me hard so I limp when I walk. Fuck me"

" on fours" with my one command, he immediately did, what I said. Making my move, I got on my knees. My hand once again grabbed his dripping cock.

" ahhhh....." he lean down but I pulled his hip up, and body was like in a cat position.

My finger, running around his rim. Pushing my two finger, I pumped in and out and scissored them, to make him little comfortable.

I trusted myself in and he screamed. My body covered his and my mouth attached to his back of the neck.

I bite him again. I want to mark him again and again. Trail of kisses left on his body from shoulder to hip. I slowly pumping in and out but him, wiggling his ass.

I smacked him.

Damn, he is enjoying them.

I hugged his body and sped up. " scream my name, jinyoung. Tell the world, whom you belong to. Scream my name, loud and clear"

My mouth connect to the other side of his shoulder, directly on top of his scent gland and marked him again.

" harder..... Fast..faster....Jaebum!!" he screamed my name loudly.

Digging my fingers in his hips, I pulled his hips up and ducked him harder and faster. His face buried in his hand, he kept screaming my name and some coherent words.

My hand made it's way towards his neck, gripping them, I pulled him up and my other hand, gripped his wrist. We fucked on our knees.

" do you like it baby?"

Only a pained hmm, that was barely made and turned into a moan. " do you like it, how I am Fucking, that tight hole of your. You like it rough, you get rough"

" yo-you are too fast" he whimpered out.

" because you are Fucking with a lycan. I can fuck you till you pass out Cumming. And you are again near to your orgasm"

Leaving his hand, I gripped his cock, my hand quickly did it's work. Hard and fast. His body was now, shuddering for another orgasm.

" Jae-jaebum I am near" he whimpered out.

And he finally came in my hand.

" taste yourself, omega" I shoved my two fingers in his mouth. " suck" I growled and he sucked my fingers as if it was the best things.

Soon my body started pumping him in uneven pace. I was knotting. My enlarged inside him and my body shook with pleasure. His mouth left countless of moans.

He turned his head and capture my lips. We were now, actually bonding. Our mating process was now gonna complete. It's a time, when omega gets really vulnerable.   
We are going bond for our whole life. It was a moment of belonging and claim and at the love. My body jerked forward and I filled him.

He moaned in my mouth, when the warm liquid filled his insides. Pulling myself away. I fell on the floor.

Damn, I mated to one of the rarest and purest omega.

And I fucked and mated to him in library.

His body came close to me and hugged me, he was shivering a little but we both fell in sleep.


	7. chapter 6

Im Jaebum

I quietly opened the door of my house and made my way towards my room. I saw myself in the mirror. Damn I look like, I came directly from a trash can.

Taking my clothes off, I stepped inside the shower. Washing myself I made my way out and looked into the mirror. My whole body froze when I saw lots of hickeys and scratchs.

The nape of my neck, was filled with damn hickeys. How I will go to college like this!!!???

Fuck. You. Park. Jinyoung.

I huffed and lie down on my bed. There's still time for college so I am gonna take a nap. It's just, I want, some things off from my mind.

❤

What if they see?

Let them see.

I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck.

I was walking through corridor and other students eyeing me. Their eyes linger on my neck and as soon as their eyes meet mine, they just look away.

Shoving my hands in my pocket. I growled in frustration. Where the fuck is park jinyoung. My eyes snapped towards Jackson and the group.

Making my way, I just stopped on my death track. There stood park jinyoung, with Jackson, mark and Taehyung.

His back was facing me. My eyes were piercing holes in his back. I quickly adjusted myself between Jackson and jinyoung. My grip on his narrow waist tighten as I gave him a tight smile.

The tension in the air, rose up. Jinyoung gulped and lowered his head, wow, such an actor. Acts as a slut and now acting as innocent.

" hello, hyung!" Taehyung smiled and I waved at him. He is an omega.

" whom you are talk-ah! Hello hyung!" here comes his mate, jungkook. He is possessive.

" hey, what the fuck is this?" Jackson pointed at my neck. I chuckled and looked at jinyoung and then at Jackson " someone, too naughty"

Jackson whispered " tell me later" and I nodded.

" umm... Teacher called jinyoung for some work as I am his partner, I need to go too, see you then guys"

I turned jinyoung with me, a sinister smile plating on my lips as I looked at him in his eyes. " shall we go, baby omega?"

He gulped and nodded, looking down.

" so Mr. Park jinyoung, or I say Mr. Slut, where were you?"

" i-i... Ju-" what, cat got your tongue?" I mocked.

Pulling him inside the janitors room, which was empty, most of the time. Trapping him between wall and me, I lean down.

" acting as such an innocent birdie, won't change the fact, how dirty you behaved, just to be my mate, right?"

Jinyoung shook his head, his fingers playing with the hem of my white T-shirt. I was really pissed off on this guy. The nerve of him.

" tell me jinyoung, why this mask?"   
" no, no jaebum. I don't know anything about it, why I acted that way "

I pouted " so bad, right?"

Tears were pooling around his eyes. His eyes widen, don't play the crying card on me. " no, jaebum. How can you be like this! It was my second heat and I never knew that this would become real"

" what real?"

" dammit, answer me!'' I slammed my hand on the wall and he flinched.

What the fuck is his problem, why can't he tell me! " stop playing park jinyoung! How many werewolves have you played by now?"

" do you like being touched. Tell me, the way you were talking, I didn't even feel like that there was a first time" my hand snatch open his shirt and my hand grasped his ass, giving it a tight squeeze. He moaned out and pulled away.

" how could you do this to me jaebum, I am your mate!"

" that's the Fucking problem that you are my mate park jinyoung!"

" no, it was my first, I gave my first to you!"

" so tell me, what real thing you are talking about!" 

" the dream! Ohk, I dreamt about you. You were always there in my dreams "

" you know what! Just don't talk to me from now on. I don't Fucking care that you art my mate and for your Fucking heat, take this! I don't care about you!" I yelled at him. I don't know why my heart is twisting badly, when I am saying this to him, why they feel so hurt.

Throwing suppressants at him I made my way out. Lycan is better alone, rather than a liar mate.

❤

3rd person's pov

Jaebum slammed the door close and left the area. He was pissed off. He felt he was cheated and betrayed, when jinyoung left and did not tell him about, him being an omega.

Jinyoung on the other hand, fell on his knees, crying. He was so hurt. He never knew, he would face this, in his life. He was so happy when he got know that he was an omega. He felt, at least he's gonna live his life with his love one forever.

Jinyoung was really shocked to find jaebum beside him. He never knew that his other self would seduce the one and only lycan alive.

He never knew that he would discover his other self. He was so heart broken. The way jaebum handled him was really different. He didn't knew that jaebum would take his situation like this.

Maybe it was jinyoung's fault.

Maybe jaebum never tried to understand the meaning of the dream.

Maybe jinyoung never understood the fact that, why he fell in love with the man of him dream.

The man, Im Jaebum.

❤

Jinyoung made his way back to classes, he already missed his history class. It was his literature class. With absent mind, he entered inside the class.

He saw jaebum. He rubbed his eyes. He cannot cry now. He is a man and man don't cry. Stiffly sitting beside him, jinyoung created his distance.

Both of them, in their own world. How jinyoung was suppose to press down his love for the boy beside him. His trembling hands turned the pages of his book and tried to concentrate on his lecture but he was unable too.

Life was just too hard for him.

He wanted to be away from.

As soon as bell rang. Jinyoung made his way out of the class and ran towards the bathroom area but stumble upon Taehyung.

" hey! Are you crying?" Taehyung pulled him away and looked at jinyoung.

Taehyung looking at his condition, pulled jinyoung for hug. He knew, he needed this. " you can tell us, if you want. We are sigh you"

Jinyoung shook his head and tightly hugged him. " I just hate him! I hate him! But I cannot" Taehyung slowly smoothed out his his hair and shushed him.

" don't cry, talk to me, mark or Jackson "

" I hate jaebum" jinyoung murmured and pulled away.

" come on jinyoung let's got to mark and Jackson, they will help us"

❤

" why did you do this?" Jackson asked.

" it's my business, so fuck off" jaebum replied.

" he is our friend, why are you not accepting him"

" he sent you say all this right? Tell him that he was a mistake" jaebum scoffed and made his way out.

Somewhere out there jinyoung heard him saying.

He felt so bad.

He knew what to do now. 

❤


	8. chapter7

3rd person's pov

For jinyoung it was like, if moody noticed, no one has to know about them. Jinyoung sitting near the window area, as the rain fell down.   
His eyes fell on the drops of rain, falling from a wire. He falling like them. First, he collect himself but shattered again. At home, only jimin understood his problem. Youngjae told about jaebum to jimin, so he knew what was happening in his life but jimin never said about jinyoung.

At last, he love jaebum. He cannot deny the fact.

It's been a month, to that incident. They come to class, sit together but never talk. Now the teacher was also clear about them.

Jinyoung's body automatically worked on it's own and without giving him a look, he races out of the class. Jaebum thinks, jinyoung is not even worthy of a glance.

Jackson, mark, jungkook, Taehyung, yugyeom and bambam, wanted them to be together again, but now they are protecting his fragile soul, from the lycan.

Jackson stopped talking to jaebum after a week. Mark stopped talking and Taehyung too. Jinyoung stopped eating. No body saw jinyoung eating food in cafeteria. They always watch. Silently.

It was like, jinyoung turned into a mute. It was one time, when jinyoung accidentally stumble upon jaebum, like a robot, he picked up his glasses and books, and went away.

Dreams.

It was the only thing that left in Jaebum's and jinyoung's life.

Jinyoung dreams, killed him everyday. It his life was now turning into hollow, Jaebum drastically changed, he was now pale, he did not laugh. His life was to get degree and take over his dads business.

Jinyoung in his dream, haunting him. He forgot, when he slept peacefully. He always dreamt of jinyoung as moaning mess or pleading for him to save him.

On the other hand, Jaebum's dream, kept jinyoung alive. The only source for him, to look at his love nicely. Where, he can have his love, smiling. His only focus was to complete his college and become a kindergarten teacher.

Jinyoung's mom didn't knew about anything. He locked himself away. He, everyday, every morning, repeated those words, standing in front of the mirror.

" hello! This is park jinyoung and I don't love him anymore"

It was so easy to say them but from inside, he wanted to crumble down and hide somewhere. There was time, when he wanted to be in Jaebum's warm embrace.

Jaebum's life turned upside down, when he discovered that, even in this situation, he was falling for someone, who he hated for life.

Jaebum was now perfect in the criteria of hiding his expression. He was expressionless, rude and now more into fighting but he never let his grade, down.

Jinyoung only smiled now and then, when his hand accidentally ran through his mark. At least he bear something related to him. Jaebum frowned, that he has nothing, that belongs to jinyoung.

He actually did not realize that he didn't made any effort towards jinyoung. All he has those dreams and flashback of that night, and only a tag of jinyoung's mate.

❤

Jinyoung trembled, his body, hot, burning.

His family, leaving him alone, went for a vacation. His body, with lots of struggle made it's way towards the kitchen. He almost lost his appetite but the finals were near and he did not want his grades down.

Drinking a glass of water, he made his way back to his room. Jinyoung, rubbed his mark and mumbled " you were fine, jinyoung" his body fell into silence as the mark work on his body to sooth him.

He rubbed his eyes and lie down his bed and think about the one. He smiled but that vanished when he heard that it was a mistake. Jinyoung shook his head. Why, why he loves jaebum.

Jinyoung returned to the college, wearing hoodie, covering his face. His cheeks were sunken. More paler. His legs were shaking as he walked inside his class. His eyes met Jaebum's.

He looked down, he was a sub, a bottom. " park jinyoung, you are late for the class" the teacher growled at him.

" so-sorry Mr. Min" jinyoung apologized and sat beside jaebum and took a deep breath. His body killed him with pain. First his burning fever and his body ache.

His hands were so thin. His hands were little small compared to jaebum and more thin and paler. His normal size hoodie, became a baggy hoodie. His hands were like small paws coming out of the sleeved. His took the paper in front of him.

Everything looked blurred. He rubbed his eyes but blur. Searching for his glasses, he wore them. Why his eyes are so bad nowadays. They were perfect.

Squinting his eyes he read the extra small letters and frowned. This was something else. Did he just something wrong.

His eyes were able to make out the word. His hand automatically patted Jaebum's shoulder. " pl-please tell w-what written"

Jaebum blurred out the word and looked at him " did you forgot reading?"

" no, no. Just eyes are not fine. "

" whatever " he mumbled and turned away.

Class ended and jinyoung making his way. Soon everything started moving here and there, the world around him, looked so blur. Clutching his chest, he fell forward.

Jinyoung fainted.

It was miracle or what, but jungkook was passing by, looking at this, he ran to his direction and picked him up. Running to infirmary, he called Taehyung.

❤


	9. chapter 8

" thanks for the food, mark" jinyoung smiled as mark gave him a lunch box.

" don't worry jinyoung, we really have no problem, sending you lunch or dinner. You better eat them, instead of ending up in hospital" Taehyung smiled and hugged him.

" ahh, I am fine!" jinyoung whined and smiled back at them. " yeah 3 times in hospital, what kind of fine is that?" mark and Taehyung laughed.

" anyways, just be relaxed. Exam's tomorrow, you better rock" jinyoung nodded and showed him a thumbs up.

❤

" jinyoung, are you sure you are fine?" mark asked from the door.

" you have been puking for weeks"jackson exclaimed.

" I told you I am fine, my stomach always plays with me"

" but yo- ahh come on!! We have only two exams left then only practicals. We will go to the doctor because I have no power to go"

Mark nodded and with help of Jackson, he got up and mouth washed. It was like a daily routine to do it. " hey guys do you want to go somewhere?"

Here comes Jennie.

Jinyoung smiled and shook his head, he still denies to go somewhere. " jinyoung, it's better to go somewhere and divert your mind. Don't think about my brother all the time"

Jennie pouted. Jaebum was Jennie cousin. And she knew how much jinyoung loved him and how much jaebum was stupid to ignore his love for jinyoung.

" come on!!!!!" Taehyung and Jennie pulled him towards the car and jinyoung whined. Well, they both really don't know about personal space.

" you guys will be death of me" jinyoung laughed and sat inside the car.

" are you inviting jaebum? "

" we are not talking to him" Jackson replied and jinyoung looked down. Tbhey were not suppose to end their friendship for him.

" only I am not talking to him. You guys please don't break your friendship because of me. "

" OK mom" everybody sang together and jinyoung laughed.

" I, mark, Taehyung, jungkook, Jennie are eating chicken and you are eating French fries? This is not fair jinyoung, you have to share that French fries to us" Jackson said in sad tone and all busted out laughing.

Jinyoung was feeling good somewhere. But there was pang of hurt to know that somewhere jaebum is alone but he took that though away when he remembered jinyoung was his mistake.

" yeah, I am already full, I will take some bites from you guys" mark side hugged him and cheered " that my boy!"

" hey! I am your boy!" Jackson smacked mark.

All jinyoung can do was roll his eyes.

" Jennieeee!!!!! Did you just stole my chicken!!!" Taehyung yelled and took 2 chicken wings back. 

" why two?"

" first for stealing and second my revenge, now die of starvation" Taehyung laughed and jungkook kissed his head.

At this kind of moments, jinyoung looked away. Even though he never said, it pained a little, seeing other mates together and here he was, alone, even after claiming.

But still he smiled.

" umm... Guys I am going, i-i need to study"

Others looked at each other and nodded, understanding the situations and let him leave.

As soon as jinyoung reached his door step, he dashed towards the washroom and empty the contents of stomach in the toilet. Fry heaving, and again he puked. Standing up with his wobbling legs, he brushed his teeth and washed face.

 

❤

On the other side, jaebum.

His fave buried inside the books. Only way to vanish his feels. He can feel, jinyoung's touch. Things that he remembered, his touch, his shining body under the moon light, how his brown eyes looked at him.

His hand slammed the desk. Growling, he cursed. Jinyoung was making him mad. His eyes were red, he was trying hard, not to let any tear escape, but he failed.

Fucking. Park. Jinyoung.

His finger brushed over the doodle at the back of his notebook. It was a palm tree inside the triangle. A drop of tear fell beside it. He hate this. Why he can't bring himself close to jinyoung.

What was stopping him.

Why jinyoung did not confronted him about being an omega.

With a frustrated growl, he continued to his work. He just wanted to get away from all of this thing and move to Busan for his dad's company.

❤

His body shuddered.

A shiver ran through his spine.

His body felt so light.

His mind was spinning. How, he was going to face this, this, all alone.

He licked his dried, chapped lips, gulping the forming lump. Tears rolling down from his cheeks.

What will his friends think about.

How his family gonna react.

His hand, ran over abdominal area.

He was smart enough to know the symptoms.

The two red bars, turned his world upside down.

He knows very well, that he is not going to abort.

But they will show.

Was he going to tell jaebum or not.

Maybe not.

Because at the end, he was a.....

 

Mistake.

❤


	10. chapter 9

Im jaebum

" I love you!"

" you are life baby!"

" I am going to love you, forever"

" I have no regrets of choosing you!"

My eyes shot open. Thin layer of sweat collected on my forehead. What the hell did I just saw. Who is jinyoung going to meet. Who, he is gonna love forever.

Closing my eyes for a while, I took deep breath. Why this type of dreams are coming. I can hear jinyoung laughing and saying those words but I cannot see anything.

Making my way to bathroom. I washed my face and saw myself in the mirror. The marks, given by him, are faded by now. I can only touch those areas and can only feel those feeling that I felt that day.

With a heavy sigh, I made back to my bed and went for sleep. At least can I hear his voice.

❤

" ugh" jinyoung sat beside him toilet seat. He was tired from this sickness. Mid of the night, between lectures or at the time of eating. His sickness was talking over his life.

Jinyoung's finger rubbed his mark and he felt soothing feeling in his body. It was the only way to calm him down.

" it's okay jinyoung, you are fine" getting up on this feet. He washed his mouth and went back to sleep.  
" it's just so different now"

❤

Taehyung's and Mark's eyes suspiciously went towards jinyoung, who ran across the corridor to bathroom. Taehyung and Mark exchanged glances and mark nodded.

" what do you think, Taehyungie?"

" I know he is pregnant. It's easy to catch the wave of scent. Only we can catch it right?"

Mark nodded and said " yeah, the way I knew, that he was an omega from the beginning"

Following jinyoung, they stood behind the boy who was fry heaving. Taehyung's hand rubbed his back and mark said " when you were going to tell us?"

Jinyoung paused for a while. His heart was now beating faster. They were not suppose to know about this. He got up and washed his mouth, avoiding conversation with them.

" we know you are pregnant, you are safe with us?" Taehyung said, looking at jinyoung through mirror.

" jinyoung, we will not tell anyone about this, but our mates should know about this, so we can keep you safe and protected" Mark, gripped his shoulder.

" really, you guys are not mad?" his small voice came. Both of them nodded and jinyoung quickly hugged both of them, crying his eyes out.

" hey, it's alright, be happy, we are gonna be uncles" Taehyung gushed and kissed jinyoung's head and jinyoung smiled.

" you need anything, contact us. I mean it" mark gave him a assuring smile and jinyoung cried. He was blessed with beautiful people around him.

❤

" what are you doing, here?" jaebum looked from his book.

" hey, I am sorry to explode on you like that" Jackson muttered.

" it doesn't matter anyway" jaebum looked away.

" you don't look fine" Jackson looked at best friend.

Ignoring the question, jaebum took a deep breath and asked " how's jinyoung?"

" Alive"

That small 5 letter word, hurt him so much. Jinyoung was just alive. Even though he see him laughing, he knew, from inside he was crumbling.

" you guys left me alone for 3 months, what brought you here" jaebum asked, looking straight in Jackson's eyes.

" jaebum, please, don't be so hard. I am sorry from everyone's side. You don't know how messed up jinyoung was "

" jinyoung. Jinyoung. Jinyoung. Did you forgot, the half was me too, who was messed up and you got 3 months to realize that you are sorry?" jaebum grumbled, surely venom dripping from his tongue.

" you don't know anything" Jackson growled but calmed down.   
Jaebum nodded. " well, Jackson, it was nice meeting you. Now I am habitual to no friends. You can return back to them. Thanks for wasting your time"

" hey, you just cannot talk like this! We are best friends. Jaebum understand!"

" THERE'S NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND! I UNDERSTOOD ENOUGH! LEAVE ME ALONE, AS I WAS. I NEED NO ONE! "

" JAEBUM STOP! YOU ARE OVERREACTING!"

" YEAH I AM OVER REACTION OVER THE FACT THAT, SOMEONE I LOVE IS HATING ME SOMEWHERE!"

We that jaebum up and stormed his way out. Jackson was speechless. He was shocked to know something.

Jaebum loved jinyoung.

Jackson was clear now, that he didn't wanted his friend jinyoung near jaebum. Jaebum hurt jinyoung enough to tell him that he loves him.

 

❤

Their graduation day just went like a passing wind. Everything was sudden, jinyoung passed with excellent marks and jaebum too.   
Jackson passed roughly and mark was just below jinyoung.

Later that night. Well, near midnight. Jaebum stood in front of jinyoung's house. Knocking the door, he was welcomed by Mrs. Park.

" jinyoung, home?" she nodded and replied " do you want me to wake him up?"

Jaebum shook his head and said " I think, I will do that, shall I proceed?" Mrs. Park smiled at his comment.

Both the park and Im family knew about them being mates, it was obvious to find. The marks, the scent. Jaebum quietly made his way towards his room.

Slowly opening the door of his room he entered inside. His chocolate and mint scent was every corner of the room and there was his mate, sleeping soundly.

Licking his lips, he made his way towards his bed. How soft, how innocent jinyoung looked. So vulnerable and defenseless.

" hey!" Jaebum's voice came lower than a whisper.

He wished that he was able to face jinyoung. He wanted him to listen his feeling about him.

"jinyoung" he bit his lip, to stop a sob.

" baby, i-i am going a-away" that nickname he had for his baby faced mate, it hurt him so much, to use that in this situation.

" I hope, you live a good life. I am sorry if I am failure of a mate" jaebum muttered.

" it really hurts to see you like this, y-you don't know, how badly, I want to touch your hair and kiss your lips, which, I don't deserve"

Jaebum can only watch him from away. He has no power to touch his beautiful mate. He will dirty him. The pain was more.

" I-i will miss you, jinyoung"

" you don't have to see my face everyday, I am going away from you, you must be happy, I am sorry to hurt you like that"

He was almost choking on his sobs. He wanted to engulf his mate in his arms and never let him go.

" baby, I am going to miss you. Be happy and love the one, who you are meeting in your future. I wish I could kiss you and whisper a goodbye"

Jaebum covered his hand over his mouth. " but I know, I don't deserve that, you hate me. I know"

" just don't forget that there was a guy known as Im jaebum. I have nothing that belongs to you but I have your voice, your dreams"

" I don't know, if you keep this or not or throw it away, but I am keeping it here. My favorite hoodie and this" jaebum slowly kept necklace that was in triangle and word engraved on it.

" can't take it when I am gone"

" I thought, it would be good, if I tell you that I am going. You are my mate. Ahhh.... You don't know, how it swells my heart to know you are my mate"

Jaebum cannot control himself and lean down. Just some centimeter away from his lips.

He sickly pulled away and with teary eyes he whispered " just last, let me feel you once again jinyiung"

He lightly pressed his lips to jinyoung's and pulled away. 

 

" I am sorry" 

" I love you"

" you were never a mistake to me" 

 

❤


End file.
